Filtration systems, including water-based systems, are known for kitchen ventilation hoods utilized in connection with cooking to remove airborne vapors generated by the cooking process. Typical vent hoods capture the air, which is discharged through an exhaust duct to the atmosphere outside the house. A filter may be provided to filter the air before discharge. Kitchen islands, wherein the stove is located apart from any kitchen walls, present more complex exhaust problems, in that an exhaust duct must extend upwardly to the ceiling or downwardly through the floor before being directed to an outside wall for discharge of the collected air. As the distance from the stove to the outside wall increases, larger blowers are required to force the air through the exhaust duct for outside discharge.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved air filtration system for a kitchen which cleans and recycles the air back into the kitchen.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved air filtration system for use with a kitchen vent hood or down draft exhaust system either individually or simultaneously.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved air filtration system for cleaning kitchen air containing cooking vapors.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a kitchen stove exhaust system including an air filter for cleansing air collected by an updraft or downdraft vent and returning the cleansed air back to the kitchen.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air filtration system for kitchen stoves which dehumidifies the filtered air.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air filtration system for kitchen stoves which heats the filtered air.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air filtration system for kitchen stoves which adds a fragrance to the air.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a water-based air filtration system for a kitchen stove.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for filtering cooking vapors from air generated during a cooking process on a stove.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air filtration method for cleaning vapors from kitchen air and recycling the filtered air to the kitchen.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The present invention is directed towards an improved air filtration system and method for use with a kitchen stove to cleanse cooking vapors generated during the cooking process from the air. The filtration system includes an updraft or downdraft vent or both for capturing the airborne cooking vapors, and an exhaust duct which directs the captured air to an air filter which cleans substantially all the cooking vapors from the air. Preferably, the air filter is a water-based system wherein the air is bubbled through water to remove vapors therefrom. The filtered air is then recycled or discharged back into the kitchen. A dehumidifier may be provided in the system to reduce the humidity of the filtered air. A heater may also be provided downstream from the filter to heat the cleaned air before discharge into the kitchen. A fragrance may also be added to the air before the air is returned to the kitchen.
The method according to the present invention for filtering cooking vapors from air generated during a cooking process on a stove includes the steps of venting the air and cooking vapors through an exhaust duct, filtering the air and cooking vapors through a filter to remove the cooking vapors from the air, and discharging the filtered air into the kitchen. The method may also include dehumidifying, heating, and adding fragrance to the air before discharging the cleansed air into the kitchen.